


Fireplace

by hiso_06



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiso_06/pseuds/hiso_06
Summary: Leorio has been thinking about Kurapika a lot recently, and now with running into him, he can finally confess what is going on within him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on this site, so I hope you enjoy. More to come :3

 

"It's been a while Kurapika." Leorio said as they both walked down the streets.

"Yeah. I can't seem to remember our last encounter." Kurapika mumbled.

"Well it's safe to say Gon and Killua were there and it was something brash like always." Kurapika chuckled softly making Leorio blush slightly. He always got like that when the blonde boy laughed. He wasn't aware of it, but he really had fallen for him and he didn't know how to fix it. Not that anything needed to be fixed he just wanted to fix his feelings and guts to actually tell him.

"We haven't seen them in a while." Kurapika said.

"Well we can always make time to see them when they're free."

"That would be nice."

The two continued to walk. It had been a while since the two of them were alone together, so it was throwing off Leorio. He just had to be on a call where Kurapika was on this day off. In hindsight there was no way he could avoid it but he didn't think he would've anyway. He probably would've purposely bumped into him just to get a reaction.

"So what do you want to do?" Kurapika questioned making Leorio think hard. He didn't really think about that part.

"Uh, maybe we can go to my place." He said timidly.

"That sounds alright. Just know I can't really stay too long. My work doesn't want me gone that long."

"That's fine."

Leorio silently cheered on the inside as the two of them headed towards the house he was staying at. When they got there they were going up to his room. He turned on the lights and shut the door as Kurapika walked.

"Wow. This is nice. Looks like money does get you things." Kurapika said silently before he was looking back at Leorio.

"Trust me when I say this is probably the only thing I'll spend of myself that's very extravagant." Leorio said not wanting to sound like he did the first time.

"I get it. What you're doing for people is truly amazing."

"Thank you." Kurapika smiled before he started to slip off his jacket he had on due to it being very cold this night.

"Oh good, you have a fireplace." Kurapika walked over to it as he began to set it up.

"I can turn the heater on also." Leorio offered.

"No. This will do." He just agreed before he started to walk towards him and sit down. The fireplace was now started and Kurapika leaned back slightly.

They both stayed silent as the sound of crackling for wood began to slowly resonate through the room. Leorio was then looking at Kurapika as the light bounced off of his skin. He looked like he was in deep thought as he crossed one leg over the other. Leorio was then looking away not wanting to be noticed by the other. He didn't want to seem too obvious to the other.

"Kurapika?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever think about what you'll be like in the future?"

"That's a little serious for you Leorio." Kurapika said through a smirk causing Leorio to bite his cheek on the inside.

"I know. It's just I've been given it some thought as of lately..."

'...and how I want you to be a part of it.' He finished in his head.

"Well, I can't say I've put in too much thought. I don't think that's ever come into my head. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no real reason. Just asking out of curiosity." He tried to play off.

"You know, you may be an excellent doctor, but you really are a bad liar." Leorio froze for a second. It was obvious that Kurapika didn't really know what his feeling were towards him, but it felt like he had been caught red handed.

"What do you mean?"

'Cause that'll work.'

"Well you seem a bit off and it's not really like you to ask questions like that. It's not a bad thing, it's just that it's not entirely you. So I was just wondering why you're bringing this up now."

"Looks like nothing can get by you." Leorio said knowing there was no point in lying anymore. Not that he was really lying, Just more of hiding the truth from him for when they were together, which wasn't very often. Leorio swallowed the lump in his throat before he was scratching his head.

"Maybe not." It stayed silent between the two of them before Leorio takes a breath.

"I don't think I can tell you this with a straight face."

"You really don't have too."

"No. I want too. For myself mostly." Kurapika was patient as he waited and tried not to frighten Leorio too much. "I think I like you."

'Think? You know what you mean!'

"What?" Kurapika questioned softly not knowing what to say besides that. He was struck for a second and didn't know if he correctly heard him.

"I like you. I take back thinking about it. I know it."

"Are you serious?" Kurapika was just staring and didn't know what to do.

"Yes I am. I wouldn't joke about something like this." Kurapika swallowed the lump in his throat as he bit his bottom lip slightly. He didn't know what to say anymore as he just took a deep breath.

"I don't know what to say." Leorio sighed slightly before he just nodded his head.

"I understand. And trust me you don't have to say anything since I'm putting this on you."

"It's fine. I'm just wondering what brought this about."

"I-I don't know. When I think about you, you just get under my skin, but not in a bad way. I didn't start to think like this until we were away from each other. Small things just made me think of you and I just want to be by you."

Kurapika felt his face heat up slightly as he looked down at his lap. He was gripping his pants as he tried not to let himself say anything more. He then looked at Leorio who was now looking away himself so Kurapika couldn't look at him. He took a breath before he was reaching for Leorio's hand. He jumped in response but calmed down as he let Kurapika grip onto his hand.

Kurapika started to think things over as he tried to figure out how to respond. He knew he couldn't say he felt the same since he's never even thought about anyone liking him or even liking someone himself.  But if he did have to find someone to take an interest in, it wouldn't be bad if it was Leorio. He was someone that he noticed genuinely cared about him and it was always nice to know that since he hasn't felt that since his family was killed.

His hand was growing sweaty as he tried to think of what to do now.

"I don't know what to say." Kurapika finally said.

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted to let you know instead of keeping it to myself forever."

"I want to say something, I just don't know how to say it." Both of their hearts were beating pretty fast due to them not knowing how to handle the situation. "I guess I'll start with the reason I don't know what to say; it's because I've never thought about relationships. It's just something that's never come to my mind, even when it comes to the future."

"I get it." Leorio said softly not really wanting to hear the next sentence Kurapika was planning to say.

"But, what I was thinking about was that I wouldn't mind if it were you Leorio. If I were to choose someone to be with, then it would be you. You're someone I really trust and I know you feel the exact same."

"R-really?"

"Mmhm. Do you really want to do this? With me?"

Leorio was freezing on the inside as he looked at the seriousness in Kurapika's eyes. He couldn't believe what was being said right now, and he was still unsure about it. For all he knew this could be some serious illusion he was going through and didn't know about it. Instead he looked more at Kurapika and knew it was real. The light still hit his skin and his beautiful brown eyes. Kurapika really was fine with it all and wasn't against it.

Leorio was so happy that he didn't pay attention to when he leaned forward and claimed Kurapika's lips with his own. The brown eyes were then widening in surprise as lips moved against his. He didn't know what to do, other than respond back. The kiss was clumsy and all over the place as they both seemed completely lost. Still they were able to get the hang of it, but it was interrupted by a ringing. Kurapika pulled away when he realized it was his phone. He bit his bottom lip before he pulled it out.

"Hello?" Kurapika said in a different tone as he avoided eye contact with Leorio so he wouldn't see the blush that was on his face.

"Kurapika, the boss wants you back within the hour." Melody's voice was heard making Kurapika swallow the lump in his throat.

"I'll head over in a little. See you then." He hung up before looking back at Leorio who looked flustered himself. They both coughed slightly before Leorio was looking at Kurapika's phone.

"So you have to take off now?"

"Yeah. Don't think this is over though. You still have a fireplace." Kurapika said trying to lighten mood, which it did. They were both standing up and going towards the door. "How long are you going to be here?"

"Till the end of the month."

"Do you think I can come by tomorrow?"

"Of course."

They both smiled as they stood by the door. Nervously Kurapika stepped forward before he was wrapping his arms around Leorio's neck. Leorio responded by wrapping his arms around Kurapika's waist. Their eyes were locked before Leorio leaned in one more time placing a small kiss against the other's lip. Kurapika was taking deep breath before he pulled away.

"I'll see you soon." He said making Leorio agree before he was opening up the door to let him out. They kept eye contact until Kurapika was completely out of eye range. At that point both of them covered their faces slightly as the blush was invading their features. The issue would have to wait till next time, but the both of them could barely contain themselves enough.


End file.
